With the rapid expansion of markets for notebook computers, cellular phones, electric vehicles, and the like, secondary batteries having excellent performance are required, and electrolytic solutions comprising various additives in order to improve the performance of secondary batteries are developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrolytic solution for a secondary battery comprising an aprotic solvent and a cyclic sulfonic acid ester having at least two sulfonyl groups.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a nonaqueous electrolyte composition comprising a supporting salt, a nonaqueous solvent, a phosphate ester, and a compound having a sulfone structure.
Patent Literature 3 discloses an electrolytic solution comprising a solvent, a supporting salt, and at least one of sulfone compounds represented by predetermined formulas.
Patent Literature 4 discloses an electrolytic solution comprising a six-membered ring to nine-membered ring cyclic organic compound having at least one oxycarbonyl group.
Patent Literature 5 discloses an electrolytic solution comprising an open-chain branched dicarboxylic acid ester represented by a predetermined formula.